


Bucky Barnes Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Bucky Barnes Imagines





	1. Chapter 1

“Bucky!” You hissed and he rolled his eyes, dropping down from the fence he’d been about to pull himself over and let you tug him away so people would stop staring.

 

“You want to go the long way?” He chuckled and threw an arm over your shoulder. “You’re tired and we’re late to meet Steve.”

 

“Those fences have that gooey paint on top… it won’t wash out your clothes.” You added when he just raised an eyebrow in response.

 

“You’re a nerd.” He chuckled and hugged you a little closer when you frowned. “It’s a good thing, kinda cute.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Um… Bucky I don’t think I can get you any closer.” You called out the window. “Maybe we should wait for the others to catch up.”

“Just get me as close as you can.” He yelled back, glancing at you as you sped up and crashed into the end of the car.

“Sorry, sorry.” You yelped and slammed the breaks and jerked Bucky forwards before speeding up and bumping the end of the car.

“(Y/N), try and stay this far away until I jump onto the car then break, I don’t know how I’ll get him out.” Bucky yelled as he steadied himself.

“But make sure you get him out because he’s the only one who knows where Cap’s been taken.” You called back and he rolled his eyes, glancing at you or a second before you rammed into the car and span the wheel to get the car under control only to send them both flying off the road.

“I swear, I’m not crazy.” You gasped as Bucky smashed into the car moved to protect you as it collided with the floor. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“If we stick to the same story, they can’t prove anything.” Bucky muttered when he pulled you out and found several Strike Team units had surrounded you.


	3. Chapter 3

“Any injures to report?” You asked softly, smiling when he let you inspect any damage to his arm.

“No.” He grunted and you finished checking him over and slipped your hand in your pocket as you tried to stifle a yawn.

“Here, I snuck this in… you said last time that you liked them.” You whispered and carefully unwrapped half a plum which he took and ate after inspecting your face for any sign of betrayal and shoved it in his mouth with a grin.

“Thank you.” He muttered, watching you sleepily rub your eyes before smiling again. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”

“Thank you, Mr Barnes.” You laughed, smiling brightly as he gently held your hand.


	4. Chapter 4

“Bucky!” You squeaked as Natasha grabbed you by the waist.

“(Y/N)?” The soft sound of your voice left him and for a moment he hesitated before his face returned to its steely blank expression.

“Let go!” You said as you ducked behind a table and slowly made you way closer to Tony and Bucky.

“Try and knock him out.” You hissed and you could tell if he hadn’t been defending himself Tony would have rolled his eyes.

“Because I’ve been trying to keep him up and going (Y/N)!” He yelled back sarcastically and managed to eventually have Bucky slumping to the floor with and echoing thud.

“Bucky?” You whispered as you crouched down next to him, your fingers wrapping around the cold metal of his wrist while the others edged towards you both.

You gasped when his hand shot out and clenched around your neck but his eyes widened and he quickly let go. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered into your hair as your hugged him, slowly pulling away to kiss you softly.

“Guys.” Tony sighed as Steve cleared his throat. “He tried to kill us we have to, procedure.”

“There’s a procedure for people who try to kill us… I’d hate to be the one who does the paper work for that.” You scoffed and smiled when Bucky chuckled and stroked your cheek.

“Are we on for later?” He asked nervously.

“Oh yeah. We’re on.” You hummed, letting him help you to your feet as he stood and went to leave with Tony and Steve only to kiss you but this time he crushed you to his chest and was more hesitant to pull away than before.


	5. Chapter 5

You cried as the credits rolled. Several minutes after the TV had turned off you were still sobbing. “(Y/N)?” Bucky asked nervously and you yelped.

"How long have you been standing there?" You asked. He frowned and looked at you worriedly.

“Not long… what’s wrong?” He asked unsure what had upset you. When you realised his worry you giggled and hugged him.

“Just an old movie. I bed it’d make you cry if you watched it.” you teased, pulling him to sit down, more than happy to rewatch the film again.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky was suspicious and panicking. He didn’t like surprises and the team were all sneaking around so that it was clear they had a secret.

“Is that…” Steve muttered and you glanced in front of the car before Natasha yanked you out of the way.

“Bucky you almost crushed us!” You yelped.

“(Y/N)?!” He gasped and you grinned awkwardly.

“Surprise! I’m your Christmas present.” You chuckled awkwardly while Sam complained about the state of his new car.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky was scowling as he stared over the huge garden. It was cold, so cold that everyone was waiting for snow but Bucky, who was adamant that snow was awful, seemed to be battling the sky.

“You have such a pretty face. You should be on a Christmas card.” You muttered, smiling when he broke into a grin.

“I don’t think anyone would want me on their card.” He said back, glancing at you when you shrugged.

“How do you know?” You hummed and he smiled, deciding to test it out on you.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky stared at the huge mistletoe decoration that was trailing lazily across the ceiling in one of the Stark buildings. “Is that mistletoe hanging from the light?” He asked, stopping you abruptly as you tried to rush past with a big pile of papers.

“Yeah… they do it every year I guess. For the holidays.” You muttered, double taking when you realised who you were talking to.

“Do people still kiss under it?” His question made you smile a little and you decided to give him a peck on the cheek before rushing on your way. Leaving him a little stunned as his fingertips brushed over his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

You smiled and waved at Bucky as you hurried past, no one was sure what you were doing but you’d been so busy all morning they didn’t dare ask with the look of determination putting even Nat on edge.

“So you and (Y/N)?” Steve chuckled, frowning when ran back through the room.

“Things between us are complicated.” Bucky said as you came back and cleared your throat.

“I’m not strong enough to…” Before you finished Bucky was on his feet following after you.


	10. Chapter 10

“Bucky?” You said through gritted teeth as you wrapped your arms around yourself to keep warm. “You’re sure you know where we need to go?” You asked him.

“I got this, I watch food network.” He said and strode over to the stall that were selling a wide range of food that you’d never seen before.

“I’m not sure watching food network equals up to replacing the super expensive meal that Tony got for the Avengers tower.” You said and frowned when Bucky held up something bird shaped and asked if anyone would notice if it wasn’t a turkey. “You know Thor said everyone should just have some soup and that we could try the meal another day. That’s not such a bad idea, We’d still all be together.”

“I was thrown into the table and ruined the food, so I’ll cook a meal to replace it.” Bucky said firmly as he started reaching for ingredients to bag up.

“You don’t have to. I mean you were thrown into the table by a giant evil alien robot creature who wanted to eat me and Peter so… Really. It’s not your fault.” You said and watched, impressed as he carried all of the shopping on one arm and phoned for F.R.I.D.A.Y to send a car.

“We can cook together and then the whole day won't be ruined!” He said cheerfully and you had to hide the scoffed laugh that threatened to escape with a cough.

“I had no clue that the most fearsome assassin knew how to cook.” You muttered to yourself as you followed him into the car.


	11. Chapter 11

“So you’re telling me my next task is to tackle Bucky?” You asked Nat and Steve who had been training you to utilise your abilities as a spy and strong fighter.

“You’re hesitating. Do you not want to carry on with our training?” Nat asked with no emotion on her face.

“No, no. No. It’s just that, I know that you like torturing people and I am totally up for that.” You said, waving your hands in surrender.

It didn’t take you long to track down Bucky. You knew he knew someone was watching him but you’d managed to sneak up to him.

“I got…!” You were cut off when Bucky tossed you away from him, caught you a slammed you on the ground.

“(Y/N)! Are you alright? What were you doing sneaking up on me! Did I hurt you?” He gasped when he realised who had been trailing him.

“I’m still learning too…” You gasped, winded.

“Oh. Well let’s get you checked over and I’ll teach you what you did wrong. Then we can sneak up on Nat and Steve.” He smiled when you nodded and accepted his help up.


	12. Chapter 12

You and Peter watched from the sidelines of the fight as the older Avengers took over. “Bucky has a cute butt.” You muttered to Peter who hummed and nodded.

“Sure I guess.” He said and flailed as he almost fell off his perch when he heard a quick.

“Thanks I guess.” From Bucky.

“I forgot he could hear us.” You admitted to Peter who groaned as he realised the whole team could hear.

“So he has a cute butt. Everyone has a cute butt. I have a cute butt.” Clint said and Peter cringed.

“We all have cute butts have you seen our suits?” Natasha said to Clint and they both laughed as you and Peter howled with laughter.

“Could at least one of you pay attention?” Steve asked as he tackled one of the team you were fighting.

“We are paying attention!” Peter defended as he shot a web to stop an oncoming truck.

“To Bucky’s butt.” You muttered over the ear piece.


End file.
